Laisse ça là où tu l'as trouvé !
by Frozen Chainsaw
Summary: Lors d'une virée shopping avec sa nièce, un souvenir remonte à l'esprit de Ron. Et dire qu'il aurait pu passer une si belle après-midi... -Slash-Yaoi- //Harry x Ron\\


*Petite musique d'introduction à la Star Trek du peuple (Touuudiiiii dadidadididiouuuu ! Toudaaaaaa talidaïlididiouuuu !)*

Aaaah ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de fic ! Depuis mars 2008, ça fait une petit trotte tout de même... Hm... //Se prosterne\\ Je suis désolée ! Vraiment, je... je n'ai aucune excuse, rien à déclarer, vous pouvez circuler m'sieur l'agent ! O.O C'est que... Bon voilà... Et puis en même temps euh... Y'a une belette quiii... OH REGARDEZ LA-BAS ! UN GROS PIGEON ! //Se barre en courant\\

//Revient après avoir éviter les divers projectiles en l'occurrence de pantoufles, de poêle à frire et d'autres objets similaires\\ Bref, tout ça pour dire que je faisais des fouilles archéologiques dans mes petits dossiers chéris lorsque je suis retombée sur cette fan fiction que je ne me souvenais même plus avoir écrite... (Ah bah c'est du joli !) La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est que j'avais envie d'écrire un truc ce soir-là et que c'est sortit de ma tête sans vraiment avoir de sens... Non mais regardez-moi ce début !... Autant dire que je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite et que le concept à été vu, vu et revu des millions de fois mais... je voulais ajouter ma petite pierre à la montagne des slash Ron/Harry (Qui est plus un Harry/Ron ici, je me rends compte...). Cela dit, j'aime tout de même la fin

Alors voilà, bonne lecture et que Slashou vous guide sur le chemin de la perv... je veux dire... du bonheur =D

P.S.: Il est possible que persistent encore des fautes. Il me semblait l'avoir faite corrigée par ma bêta-lectrice à l'époque mais je n'en suis plus vraiment certaine... Hm...

P.S. the return: Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de madame J.K. Rowling, notre Maitresse à tous, je ne gagne rien en écrivant ces quelques mots mis à part les reviews de mes lecteurs/lectrices \o/

* * *

- Heeeeey Tontooooon ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvéééé !

- Si tu continues d'hurler, je te jure que je t'explose la tête sur le bord du trottoir !

- … Mais t'es miéééchant !

Deux femmes d'un âge avancé se retournèrent vers un rouquin d'un peu plus d'une trentaine d'années qui traînait derrière lui, bien qu'étant à la limite de la crise de nerf, un petite chose tout aussi rousse que lui qui sautillait dans tous les sens. Les deux vieilles sorcières lancèrent à l'homme un regard appuyé qui sous-entendait bien une certaine sorte d'indignation, ou qui voulait dire plus simplement « Proférer des menaces à une petite fille aussi adorable ! C'est une honte ! Rôôôôôh ! ».

Mais il fallait comprendre Ronald Weasley…

Depuis plus de cinq longues et pénibles heures, sans aucun doute les plus longues de sa vie, il avait dû traîner sa nièce, la fille de son unique sœur, la petite protégée de son meilleur ami, celle qui lui ressemblait tellement et qui avait pour lui une admiration sans pareil et bien d'autres dénominations plus ambiguës et barbantes les unes que les autres, à travers la douce et paisible ville de Londres à la recherche de… de quoi précisément ?

- Lily… ma chérie…, dit Ron en essayant de contenir sa colère quant à l'idée que sa nièce préférée le trimbalait depuis des heures sans but précis. Que cherches-tu exactement ?…

- Moiii ?…, le questionna la rouquine d'un air innocent. Je ne sais pas, j'attendais de l'avoir trouvé ! Allons voir dans ce magasin !

Et elle s'engouffra avec une rapidité étonnante dans une petite échoppe reculée du Chemin de Traverse, laissant son oncle au dehors, tout penaud. Et dire qu'il avait laissé passer l'occasion de vivre une superbe après-midi…

xXx ~ |[ Flash Back]| ~ xXx

- Ron ?… Rooon ?…

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

- RONALD WEASLEY ?!

La voix si douce et harmonieuse d'Hermione, étouffée par la porte de la chambre, retentit aux oreilles des deux amis. Avec regret, ils se séparèrent un instant et se regardèrent intensément, comme si leur regard pouvait remplacer les mots qu'ils ne pouvaient se dire. Ron, qui avait plaqué Harry contre ladite porte quelques instants auparavant, poussa un soupir douloureux et reposa sa tête sur le front du Survivant, les yeux fermés.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, sinon elles vont se douter de quelque chose…, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre qui laissait néanmoins percevoir une certaine tristesse.

Il n'eu qu'un grognement indistinct pour réponse. Cela faisait plus de deux mois que le rouquin entretenait une relation avec son meilleur ami, plus de deux mois qu'ils étaient obligés de se cacher, plus de deux mois qu'il s'étaient embrassé pour la première fois… Et beaucoup, beaucoup plus de deux mois, qu'il l'aimait sans se l'avouer. Sans bouger, ses yeux bleus enfouis dans ceux de son ami, il répondit d'un ton qui se voulait convainquant et assez fort pour que la brune l'entende:

- On arrive tout de suite, je montre juste quelque chose à Harry.

- Ah vraiment ? demanda ce dernier d'un ton intéressé. Je me demande bien ce que cela peut être, continua-t-il en passant sa main dans la chevelure de feu de son amant.

- Harry, on a vraiment pas le temps…, déclara Ron d'un ton pressant et agacé tout en s'éloignant de lui.

Ce geste, jamais il n'aurait voulu le faire, bien évidemment. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait pas hésité à rester quelques minutes, quelques heures ou encore même des jours aux côtés de Harry. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Qui sait ce qu'Hermione allait lui demander, qui sait ce qu'elle dirait si elle apprenait ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre. Lui, en tout cas, ne le savait pas. Et cela le rongeait de l'intérieur, depuis des semaines. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien, il le savait. Mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Irrémédiablement, dès qu'il voyait Harry, il avait cette envie irrépressible d'être plus près de lui, d'être si proche de lui qu'il aurait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Même pas un quelconque mariage.

- Très bien…

Ron se retourna, étonné. Harry, quant à lui, le regardait une nouvelle fois dans les yeux, sans ciller, de ce regard vert émeraude qui lui était si caractéristique. Ron ne savait comment identifier ce regard: triste, en colère, tout simplement bouleversé, ou alors tout ça à la fois ? Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, Harry avait déjà déposé sa main sur la poignée de la porte dans un geste pressé. Le cœur battant, Ron le rattrapa juste à temps, juste avant qu'il ne franchisse le pas de la porte et qu'il ne fasse remarquer sa présence à leur deux épouses. Tirant Harry par le poignet, il le força à rentrer dans la pièce et ferma la porte qu'il verrouilla d'un mouvement de baguette magique.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, le brun lui faisait fasse, avec une expression tout à fait différente qu'il n'avait pas un instant auparavant. Si l'agacement avait eu un visage, ç'aurait été celui du Survivant en cet instant précis.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui avait dit de ne pas les faire patienter ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? lui jeta-t-il à la figure sans ménagement.

- Oh, je t'en prie Harry, tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire ! répliqua Ron en levant les yeux au ciel d'irritation.

- Non, je ne le sais pas justement ! Tu ne me parle pas, tu ne me dis rien, je ne sais pas ce à quoi tu penses ! Un truc ne va pas et ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir quoi ! avoua le brun avec une pincée d'amertume.

- Oh, très bien, tu veux peut-être le savoir ? ricana le rouquin.

- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup, répondit Harry avec hargne en croisant les bras.

- Très bien… Tu crois vraiment que ça m'amuse de tromper ma femme ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aime que l'on se cache sans arrêt ? Tu crois vraiment qu'à chaque fois que je regarde ma sœur, je n'ai pas une vague de remords qui me submerge ? Et bien voilà, voilà ce qui ne va pas, monsieur le Survivant ! Voilà ce qui me tracasse depuis la seconde même où vous m'avez embrassé ! Mais cela ne doit pas tracasser monsieur Je-Me-Fiche-De-Tout, tout cela lui passe au dessus, bien entendu !

Il y eu un long moment où ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parla. Ils se contentaient juste de se regarder avec hargne, colère et agressivité. Au bout d'un moment, Harry rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé:

- … Alors pourquoi on continue ?

- Mais parce que je t'aime, sombre crétin !

Les yeux du Survivant s'agrandirent au même instant que ceux de Ron. Ce dernier, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, étonné de l'audace qu'il venait de faire preuve, bredouilla des paroles sans sens avant que des lèvres ne viennent lui couper la parole. Elles étaient beaucoup plus douces que toutes celles qu'il avait connues auparavant et, pour une fois, ce geste n'avait pas été exécuté dans la précipitation. Non, ce baiser était paisible et passionné à la fois. Sauvage tout en restant tendre. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle sensation, une sorte de grand frisson qui parcourait son corps tout entier et qui continuait, continuait et continuait encore à lui donné cette impression d'être apaisé, que jamais plus rien ne pourrait le troubler. Puis, beaucoup trop vite à son goût, ce baiser s'arrêta, sans qu'il n'eut le temps d'en profiter pleinement.

La cruelle réalité revenait beaucoup trop vite à son goût et l'image des deux femmes les attentant au salon s'installa devant lui, impitoyable. Son esprit s'embrouillait de pensées contradictoires, pesant, sans que l'ordre ne lui soit donné, les tenants et aboutissant de cet instant. Le souffle incertain, il ouvrit les yeux et observa l'homme devant lui.

- Mais moi aussi, et je n'en fait pas tout un foin, déclara Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais maintenant, ajouta-t-il en prenant un livre dans une bibliothèque proche, il faudrait qu'on aille les retrouver et leur dire que l'ouvrage… « Mes premiers chaudrons, comment s'en occuper ? » est sincèrement intéressant et que je le recommanderais à mes collègues de bureau.

xXx ~ |[ Fin du Flash Back ]| ~ xXx

- Tonton Ronnie ! Tonton Ronnie ! Je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai trouvé !

Ledit Tonton Ronnie sortit soudain de ses pensées et releva la tête. Lily, victorieuse, tenait dans ses mains un ouvrage d'une taille assez impressionnante - du moins comparé à la taille de la rouquine - à la couverture verte et noire. Un chaudron argenté était dessiné sur la couverture en dessous d'un titre qui n'était pas inconnu au sorcier. Il esquissa un sourire et essaya de calmer sa nièce qui s'était mise à courir en rond autour de lui en criant « Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! », ce a quoi plusieurs passants répondaient par des regard amusés.

- Oh… Très bien… C'est… c'est génial ! assura Ron dans un hochement de tête affirmatif. Et tu as pensé à le payer avant de partir de cette boutique ?

- … Non… Il fallait ?


End file.
